Ghost
by Kimi-sama
Summary: Once two boys and they loved each other very much and in loving each other they bound themselves until their fettered feet could run no more. SLASH DMHP DEATH


In the end it never really made sense why you got together.  
After spending most of your school years despising each other it simple didn't follow that you would fall in love. All you really remember was that one-day you stopped fighting and then you were talking and then you were kissing and after that you were in love. Maybe there was a specific cycle of events that triggered it and you could find it you looked closely enough, but why? It had happened already and you were happy.  
  
(Once upon a time there was a boy who lived. He had black hair and deep green eyes and a scar everyone else thought was special but he didn't particularly like. He liked friends and Quidditch and sleeping on the grass outside in the middle of the afternoon…)  
  
"I love you." The other boy tensed in his arms.  
"Harry…" The blond closed his eyes and turned his head, burying his nose in the dark haired boy's neck. His voice was bitter and hurt.  
"It's alright. You don't have to say anything back." Harry assured him.  
"This isn't the time." The blond whispered, glancing down the hallway nervously. His gray eyes anguished. "Meet me in the entrance hall tonight."  
"Alright." Harry smiled brilliantly at him and bent, giving the blond a tender kiss. "I'll see you tonight."  
The gray-eyed boy watched him go. His face was haunted and sorrowful. He closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. "I'm sorry." He breathed.  
  
(And there was once a boy who was born into privilege and with that privilege came responsibility. To his family, to the ideals his family held, to the Dark Lord. He had white blond hair and silver eyes and he didn't much like anything at all until he met a boy with green eyes in a robe shop…)  
  
Draco,  
  
I have heard of your relationship with the Potter boy. I must congratulate you on your success at getting the boy to trust you. Our Lord is very pleased with you as well. All that is left to do is to destroy the boy. Our Lord has left this up to you as you see fit. Just see that you do it soon. Your mother says hello.  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
The letter burnt beautifully in Draco Malfoy's hands, casting dancing shadows around his bed where the curtains were drawn and illuminating the tears on his cheeks so they shone like diamonds. His body shook with sobs.  
  
(And then there were once two boys. Wild and beautiful. And they loved each other very much and in loving each other they bound themselves until their fettered feet could run no more…)  
  
"I can't!" An anguished scream. "I can't! Are you happy now? I love you! Is that what you wanted to hear? I love you and I can't kill you like they want me to." Draco sobbed and collapsed to his knees. "You have me and I'm trapped. Trapped and they'll kill me."  
Harry recoiled with a hiss. "No!" Was everything he loved taken away from him? "Was it a lie Malfoy?"  
When the blond only continued to cry brokenly on the floor he rushed forward and shook him from the shoulders.  
"Tell me Malfoy!" he roared.   
"No. No, I do love you. I can't- I couldn't-." Kill him. Not now, not ever. "Please. Believe me."   
Draco begged for the first time in his life.  
Harry searched his face intently for an eternity before finally saying, "I do. Oh God Draco." Speechless he clutched the blondes face and kissed him desperately, as though searching for reassurance that Draco wouldn't leave him. "Don't do that to me."  
"You're not angry?"  
"I'm furious! I'll yell at you in a minute, when I'm not shaking. God, I thought you were going to kill me!"  
"Never!" Draco tightened his grip around the green-eyed boy and drank in his scent.  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
"HARRY!"  
  
(and then the black haired boy died and silver boy couldn't bear to face the world without him and so he ran from their school and vowed revenge upon the ones who killed his love…)  
  
Blaise Zabini  
  
Thank you for you reports on my son's movements. I have sent a letter to him telling him to killed Potter. Keep an eye on them and follow them. Should my son be incapable on killing the Potter boy do it yourself and report straight back to the Dark Lord.  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
(And so the silver-eyed boy spent may years tracking down those responsible for his lover's death…)  
  
"How does it feel Zabini?"  
"I knew you would find me someday Draco. After you killed our Lord."  
"He was not my lord! He was a filthy rodent who had other people kill innocent children."  
"I was just doing as ordered Draco."  
"I was ordered as well! I didn't do it. He didn't deserve to die like that."  
"Potter-."  
"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HIS NAME! You aren't worthy of saying his name."  
"I was just-."  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
(And when he was finally done he went home. To the place his lover was killed. To try and feel one last bit of his presence, and to wait for death. For the people his love had belonged to thought him evil and hunted him and now that he no longer had anything to live for he just wanted peace, and Harry…)  
  
Ronald Weasely found Draco Malfoy slumped in the entrance hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, right under a plaque dedicated to one Harry Potter. The redhead considered the sad figure before him for a moment. Draco was too thin, too dirty, and too wretched to raise any ire in him.  
"Malfoy."  
"Weasely."  
"Why are you here Malfoy? Why aren't you running anymore? You know the ministry doesn't want you brought in alive."  
"I'm done." Was all that the fugitive said.  
"With what?" asked Ron, curious.  
"Revenge."  
"For what Malfoy?"  
"Harry."  
"Harry!" Ron stepped back and found that he could become angry with Malfoy after all. "But, it was you that killed Harry you bastard!" he spat. "Don't you lay the blame on anyone else."   
What was he doing here talking to a murderer? He raised his wand and just before he said the killing curse Draco Malfoy looked up at his with his haunted mournful eyes and Ron saw something that might have been gratituded in them. And then they were blank and dead and the body was slowly slipper over sideways. Ron straightened, glad that it was over, Hermione would be greatfull to hear of the young Malfoy's death.  
Harry Potter was avenged at last.  
  
END  
  
Well, that's certainly not the best thing I've ever written… But I was too depressed to do the part of my veela!Draco fic that I'm at and this has been sitting in the back of my notebook for several months so what the heck! Chapter 2 of the veela fic will be coming out in the next couple of weeks I think. The chapter is pretty long and I got stuck writing a scene… Anyway, this was originally planned to have a second chapter let me know if you want it and I'll see what I can do. And if you don't want it I might put it up anyway, depending on my mood…  



End file.
